It went perfectly
by UchihaKyoko
Summary: Sasuke's been back for a month, but how's it going with Sakura? We know he loves her, so what happens when their feelings spill out? Will she reject him? Let's hope not! RxR please! It's my first story, so I don't mind flames, I guess. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own two characters! (They're at the end, Kiyoko and Tao)

Sasuke looked out the window at the bright sun. It shone so brightly, yet it was so cold outside.

'Why does it have to be like that?' he thought gloomily,'I hate training in the cold.'

It had been a month since Naruto and Sakura had come to save him from Orochimaru's. He shuddered at the thought of being there. Why had revenge blinded him so? He could've had everything. Naruto was happier than ever with Hinata and was still his best friend.

Sakura... he could've had her so easily. He still could. But he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt. Of course, Naruto knew how he felt about her. Sasuke wouldn't have told him unless he'd guessed it right. It seemed Naruto guessed everything about him since he came home.

'Home...' the word rang in Sasuke's ears. It was so wonderful. So wonderful, he allowed himself to tear up.

Yes, SASUKE teared up at the word 'home'.

Shaking himself, he got up to leave. It was time to train with the two most amazing idiots in the world.

As he walked out, he saw them, as usual waiting for him 30 yards away. He smiled a very soft smile at them. He smiled a lot lately, but he couldn't help it. He was happy again.

"Sasuke! You slowpoke!" Naruto screamed shattering Sasuke's thoughts."Come on!!!"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just stop shouting, dobe." He said it so sternly but smiled saying it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said she came over to them, "Why are you dressed like that? You'll catch a cold!" His blue short-sleeved shirt swayed in the wind. He wore black shorts along with it.

Sasuke blushed at the thought that she cared about something so stupid for him. He turned away so she wouldn't see.

Naruto laughed. He knew what was going on, but Sakura was clueless, as usual. This happened increasingly often.

'How weird.." Sakura thought, 'he does this so often. I guess its really kinda cute though.'

"Well," Sausuke said, steadying himself, "Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded along with Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished off training together like always. Sakura healed them, looking Sasuke over very carefully. Naruto, the idiot he was, laughed again.

"What?" Sakura asked him a little angrily.

"You... you're so careful with him." he said "It's not like he'll fall apart you know."

Sakura blushed and turned away.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know." he said rather boldly, "I thought it was cute that she did that."

Sakura blushed even harder and just ran. Sasuke WOULD'VE freaked out, if he hadn't seen her smiling. Naruto stared at his friend. He saw him act like this all the time around her, but this was the first time he'd called her cute. It was awesome!

'I know what he has to do!' Naruto thought smiling.

"Go! Sasuke. Go after her. She'll think it's sweet! Trust me, I know," Naruto said, obviously referring to Hinata. Sasuke nodded in thanks to him and took off.

He spotted her sitting on the very bench he'd left her the night he'd gone to Orochimaru's. She really only sat there to seriously think.

"Sakura?'" She jumped at his voice.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

'Did he follow me here? Was he worried?' she thought wistfully.

Saying what she thought, he sat beside her and muttered "I got worried."

"Oh," Sakura said, not really knowing what else she COULD say to him. She boldly looked straight into his deep eyes. He stared politely back at her.

"I... um" Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong... I-I really did think... well I mean... I should've-"

Sakura cut him off, "No... I umm... I liked it when you said that."

"Really...? You... um... you did?" he said. 'This is it. I'm going to tell her now before I lose my nerves' he thought confidently.

"Yeah...ummm... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began.

"No... wait. Before you say anything... I want to tell you something." Sasuke said.

'Why am I acting like this? Why...How can she make me act like this?' he thought.

"Yeah?" Sakura said, seeming clueless. She knew, or at least, she hoped she knew what he would say. She, at the VERY least, knew what she wanted him to say.

"Well... I don't exactly know how to tell you... but umm... ever since _that_ day..." He paused to think about it. The day he came back.

FLASHBACK TIME!

_Sasuke was almost to the gate. He just kept thinking it. How stupid he'd been. Blinded by his brother, making everything in his life living hell. Why...? Why? Why?!? Why did it all go away? Why did Naruto and Sakura have to be so perfect? Why was Itachi the as he was? Why was everything he did so wrong?_

_'I WILL fix this. I'll fix everything.' he thought. _

_He stood at the gates and stared up. The guards interrogated him a while, and when they knew he was returning, they simply welcomed him back warmly and went back to their posts._

_Sasuke went in and stood, still as stone. He looked around. And then, he collapsed to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. Sasuke knew he could hold these tears in forever, but let them rain down._

_Naruto's words rang in from the battle a few days ago. "SASUKE! Come home! Please! We... we need you!" Tears were falling so fast. Naruto had convinced him. Sakura's tears convinced him. He wouldn't let them cry anymore. _

_'Not over me.' he thought._

_Sakura and Naruto had obvously been waiting like morons just hoping he'd come. Then, they did. They saw what they wanted to. Sasuke was there. He was on the ground crying like a child. They were walking to him, and without noticing them, he screamed through tears._

_"Naruto!!! Sakura!!! Please...! Please! Wherever you are... I'm sorry!" he sobbed uncontrollably now, "Forgive me!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! " he eventually whispered (but Naruto and Sakura could hear) "Don't forget... don't forget our bonds... don't forget them. I WILL build them again. I swear."_

_Naruto and Sakura stood before him and he gasped, looking up. "No need, Sasuke. You just did" Naruto said smiling his goofy smile. He held out his hand, Sasuke took it._

_"N-Naruto... S-S-Sakura... You waited?" he asked._

_Sakura wiped his tears away. "Yes. I- I mean, WE- would wait forever for you Sasuke. You not getting away that easy!" she sobed and fell into his arms. Sasuke was utterly shocked at this. He hugged her back... and fell in love._

_SORRY IT WAS SO LONG! END FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice pulled him out of the memory "You okay? You spaced out there for a little bit."

"Sorry."

"So..? what is it?" she asked.

"Sakura... Do you remember the day I left?" he asked and she nodded faintly. Her expression seemed to say, "All to well."

He looked at her and grabbed her hand. She looked shocked, but happy. "Do you remember what you said to me?" Sakura nodded again. "Would you ever take it back?"

"No. Never." Sakura said, surprisingly fiercely. She softened, asking, "Which part do you mean specifically?"

Sasuke was shocked that she'd figured he wanted to know one part. "The part... the part where you told me you loved me."

Sakura blushed insanly, "I would never take that back. Not for my life. Forgive my boldness, but you must know that I will always love you. I don't care if you never love me back but I-" she was cut off, but not by words.

Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her, full on the mouth. She returned it happily. "I couldn't agree more, Sakura," Sasuke said.

From a distance, Naruto and Hinata watched together, grasping hands. They smiled at each other, both happy for their friends.

'It went perfectly' Sasuke and Sakura thought, unknowingly in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOUGE (7 years later, they were 19 in the story)

Sasuke smiled at his 4 year old daughter, Uchiha Kiyoko. She smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy!" she yelled to him and lifted her arms.

Sasuke picked her up lovingly, Sakura watching with a smile.

The will for revenge was gone. Sakura, Naruto, and Kiyoko had melted it all away. The Uchiha Clan would thrive again.

There was a ring at the door and Sakura answered it.

"Sasuke-kun! Kiyoko-chan! Naruto and Tao are here!" she called.

Tao was Naruto's son, and the spitting image of him, exepct his eyes were pearly white. (Byakugan) Sasuke let Kiyoko down and they went to greet them together. Naruto and Sasuke watched as their children hugged and left, holding hands.

"Maybe I can be your brother for real Sasuke!" Naruto said and they laughed.

But, in time, they would be. And the Uchiha Clan would thrive again, just as it did long ago.


	2. Author's Alert

Hey again! It's Kiyoko. Just wanted to say the next fic will be out soon! It's a high school fic, f.y.i.

Couples are

sasusaku

nejiten

naruhina

shikaino

if u click the author name thing, u shuld find it in there in a day or 2. (id say the title, but it's still being thrown around in my head)

thanks again!


End file.
